Kang So Ra
Perfil thumb|250px|Kang So Ra *'Nombre:' 강소라 / Kang So Ra *'Profesión: '''Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Gangdong-gu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Acuario *'Familia:' Padres. *'Agencia: Plumactors Dramas *The Beauty Inside (jTBC, 2018) cameo *Revolutionary Love (tvN, 2017) *My Lawyer, Mr. Joe (KBS2, 2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 12 (tvN, 2013) cameo *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *The Women of Our Home (KBS1, 2011) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 8 (tvN, 2010) *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 7 (tvN, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''We Are The B (junto a Jin Woon, Park Jin Young,Jung Yeon Joo & Kim Ji Soo)'' tema para Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Películas *Secret Zoo (2020) *The Cyclist King (2018) *My Paparotti (2013) *Cheer Up, Mr. Lee (2013) *BRAVE (2012) Voz Mérida *Sunny (2011) * Kwang-tae's Basic Story (2009) *4th Period Mystery (2009) Temas para Películas *''Bingle Bingle (junto a Min Hyo Rin, Kim Min Young, Park Jin Joo, Nam Bo Ra y Kim Bo Mi)'' tema para Sunny (2011) Programas de TV *My Soul's Table (MBC, 2013) *We Got Married (MBC, 2011) con Leeteuk de Super Junior *2011 MBC Korean Music Festival (MBC, 2011-2012) *Top-Gear KOREA (XTM, 2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) Anuncios *'''2018: Black Bori (black tea) *'2018:' Samchuly Bicycle *'2018:' Cell Return (led mask) *'2018:' Olivia Hassler (ropa) *'2017:' Miero Fiber *'2017:' Hite Jinro *'2017: '''Nintendo Switch *'2017:' BVLGARI's GOLDEA Perfume *'2017:' Kalt Win *'2016-2017:' Censia *'2016:' iNavi Quantum *'2016:' LIU•JO (ropa) *'2016:' Inavi *'2016:' The North Face *'2015-2017: AHC *'''2015-2017: Alcon Contact Lens *'2015-2016:' Kellogg’s Special K *'2015-2016:' RIDIBOOKS *'2015-2016:' Canon *'2015-2016: '''Charmsoju/Kumbokju *'2015:' Nongshim Beef (junto a Byun Yo Han] * '''2015:' Sprite junto a Bobby de iKON * 2015: '''PROSPECS (junto a Kang Ha Neul] * '''2014-2016: Goobne Ghicken * 2014-2015: Waterpia * 2014-2015: '''COA * '''2014 Nongshim * 2014: '''Hanhwa resort * '''2014:Sumsung Fire & Marine * 2014: 'Bang Bang *'2013: Lexus CT 200h *'2013:' Scinic *'2013:' Bang Bang *'2012:' Kooksoondang Rice-Makkoli *'2012:' Center-Pole *'2012:' Basic-House *'2012:' NHN Naver A ninth-grader of baseball *'2012:' Busan-milk Yonette *'2012:' K-Swiss *'2012:' Muzak *'2012:' Dior Diorsnow *'2012:' Chosungah-raw *'2011:' Tving *'2011:' Fish & Grill *'2011:' Lotte Tacos *'2011:' Buckaroo Jeans *'2010:' McDonald McCafe *'2010:' Wood-metal *'2010:' Orion Market-O *'2010:' Haitai-beverage Kang-won pyeong-chang water *'2009:' Anycall Show Omnia *'2009:' Melon *'2009:' PC Sa-rang *'2009:' Aegar Vídeos Musicales *Su Ho (EXO) X Song Young Joo - Curtain (2017) *Huh Gak - I Told You I Wanna Die (2011) *Huh Gak - Hello (2011) * Hong Kyung Min - Happy Me (2009) * Kim Dong Wook - Marely (2009) *Heman - Gloria (2009) * Halla Man - This is the Best Day (2009) Reconocimientos *'2015: MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Actriz en miniseries (Warm and Cozy) *'2015 Korea Advertisers Association Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Modelo *'2014 Korea International Trade Association:' Embajador Honorario (junto a Im Si Wan) *'2014 7th Herald Donga Lifestyle Awards:' Mejor Estilo del Año *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Actriz (Doctor Stranger) *'2014 Miss Asia Pacific World Super Talent:' Nueva Estrella Asiática *'2014 9th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Estrella Popular *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (Ugly Alert) *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Pareja mas popular con Leeteuk (We Got Married) *'2012 (48th) BaekSang Arts Awards:' Actriz Más Popular (Sunny) *'2011 Style Icon Award:' Contenido del Año (Sunny) *'2011 Buil Film Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Sunny) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Estrella Hot del año(Sunny) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2009 *'Educación:' **Hansan Middle School **Doonchon High School **Dongguk University *'Aficiones: Tocar piano & Ballet. *'''Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna) e Inglés. *es hija única. *Ella jugaba un papel activo en el club de teatro cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria era la encargada de escribir guiones, así que escribió una obra de teatro estudiantil cuando era un estudiante de primer año y un juego de ciencia-ficción durante su segundo año. *Estuvo casada falsamente con Lee Teuk de Super Junior para el programa de MBC “We Got Married” **habló de el beso que ella compartió con Leeteuk de Super Junior “We Got Married” Cuando se le preguntó cómo se sentía durante el beso de despedida, ella respondió: “Después de 4 segundos, sentí que lo conocía. Mis manos eran torpes”. **Cuando se le pregunto de como se sentía sobre el elinstamiento de Lee Teuk , ella admitió: “Honestamente, me siento muy triste y lamento no haber sido capaz de darle un buen adiós. Ni siquiera fui capaz de tomar una copa con él y decirle: ‘Hey, vuelve sano, ¿de acuerdo?”. *En una entrevista para INSTYLE Lee Jong Suk co-protagonista de Doctor Stranger, la mencionó como amigo del sexo opuesto con el que se siente cómodo dijo que atraveso un momento de depresión donde sentía miedo de su actuación y habló con Sora y le dijo “A pesar de que su vida como actor es importante, usted debería ser mucho más feliz en vivir su vida como un ser humano normal”. *En los premio MAMA 2014 recibió mucha atención por llevar un vestido de sólo ₩ 39,000 (39 Dlls) el cuál hacia énfasis en su figura elegante y esbelta, su representantes dijeron que Sora se centra más en lo que se le ajusta bien y no es marcas o precios. Taecyeon de 2PM incluso twitteo " Kang Sora its cool" en su cuenta oficial de Twitter. *Sufrió un accidente automovilismo el cual le lesiono. Un representante de la agencia, comentó el 13 de julio: “Los autos chocaron ligeramente uno con el otro. Ella no tuvo que recibir tratamiento en el hospital, pero sintió dolor en los músculos del cuello, por lo que ella usó un collarín alrededor de su cuello”. *Oh Min Suk ha revelado cuál fue su primera impresión de su compañera de “Misaeng”, Kang Sora.“Mi primera escena de rodaje fue en una sala de reuniones. No me di cuenta de que Kang Sora estaba a mi lado mientras esperaba mi turno. Mientras me preparaba para comenzar el rodaje, alguien me saludó. Pensé para mi mismo: ‘Hey, esa es Kang Sora’. Se sintió como conocer a una celebridad real”, dijo el actor. “No sabía que su rostro era tan pequeño”, continuó. “Me sorprendió cómo era incluso más bella en persona”. *Yoon Tae Ho El escritor del exitoso webtoon “Misaeng” comentó sobre la actriz Kang Sora quien interpreta a Ahn Young Yi: “Realmente no puedo dibujar personajes femeninos muy bien así que sólo trato de dibujar un personaje masculino bastante lindo. Kang Sora es tan hermosa que estaba preocupado de que el drama no fuera realista”. *La actriz '''Kang Sora reveló cómo aprendió a hablar ruso para su drama, “'Misaeng'”.La agencia de Kang Sora, Will Entertainment, comentó que Kang Sora solo tuvo una lección privada con un maestro ruso por dos horas. “Después de eso, ella escuchaba constantemente las grabaciones en ruso”. También añadieron: “Ella parece tener un talento especial por los idiomas. Su inglés también es muy bueno. La filmación se realizó sin problemas. Espectadores pueden esperar ver a la actriz hablando más en ruso en el drama próximamente”. *A la actriz Kang Sora se le pidió elegir a su tipo ideal entre sus co-estrellas del sexo masculino..el periodista le pidió a la actriz que escogiera a un actor entre Im Siwan de ZE:A, Kang Ha Neul y Seo Kang Joon, en vase a quien le gusta más. En respuesta, ella eligió a Seo Kang Joon y además explicó la razón: “Me gustaría centrarme en el presente, así que elijo a Seo Kang Joon. De los tres, él es el único más joven que yo. Además, yo no tengo fantasías sobre los otros dos”, bromeó acerca de su estrecha amistad con sus antiguos compañeros de “Misaeng”. *La actriz Kang Sora ha dicho que tomaría clases de artes marciales si tuviera que hacer frente a la discriminación sexual en el lugar de trabajo. *Actualmente Kang Sora es una de las preferidas para contratos de publicidad, obteniendo elogios por su buena personalidad, su buena altura y figura glamurosa. *La actriz Kang Sora reveló su opinión sobre su co-estrella de “'Warm and Cozy'”, Yoo Yeon Seok.ella describió la química que tiene con Yoo Yeon Seok en el set. “Tenemos una gran química aunque sea la primera vez que actuamos juntos. Él me ayuda mucho”. Continuó diciendo: “Yoo Yeon Seok tiene un gran corazón y es muy atento. En realidad, al igual que su personaje Gun Woo, él también es como un niño, pero también es encantador de una forma muy masculina. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué a las mujeres les gusta tanto”. *Kang Sora admitió que su tipo de chico ideal no es el personaje de Yoo Yeon Seok, sino el personaje de Kim Sung Oh en el drama. “Me gustan los tipos (de chicos) con los que me siento cómoda, como Hwang Wook (el personaje de Kim Sung Oh) en el drama”.Ella también seleccionó el personaje de''' Lee Sung Jae', Song Jung Geun, como el papel más interesante en “Warm and Cozy”. “Tengo que animarlo porque su ‘romance de adultos” es tan dulce y divertido”. *Tiene un cierto parecido a Jeon Bo Ram *Estubo en la lista hecha por uhn programa “The List 2015” de tvN con las 30 mujeres coreanas famosas con los cuerpos más sensuales.Quedo en 5 puesto *Es amiga de la actriz Park Shin Hye con quien también comparte fecha de cumpleaños. *Se unió a la compañía de su prima al finalizar su contrato con '''Will Entertainmen', en la cuál se unieron sus amigos Im Si Wan y Min Hyo Rin. *El 14 de diciembre de 2016 se reportó oficialmente que se encuentra saliendo con el actor [[Hyun Bin. *Se les vio en una obra de teatro a la pareja Hyun Bin y Kang Sora, ambos sin usar máscara y ellos mismos compraron sus boletos. *En la conferencia de prensa de la película de Hyun Bin el confesó qué hizo la relación pública ya que era la verdad, pero no significa qué sea abierto acerca de su vida privada. *El 8 de Diciembre de 2017 su agencia confirmó la ruptura de su relación con el actor Hyun Bin, luego de salir por más de un año. *El 11 de Enero fue Mc de los Golden Disk Awards siendo está la segunda vez consecutiva que se presenta en dicho evento. * Fue nombrada por integrantes de súper Junior en su programa vlive Sj Returns al estar platicando los miembros sobre su reciente álbum y le pedían a Siwon (co- protagonista del drama Revolutionary love) que hiciera promoción en el drama haciendo mención de la frase "Black Suit"(título de su más reciente canción) * Asistió a la boda de su amiga y compañera de agencia Min Hyo Rin y el integrante de la Big Bang Taeyang , ambas actrices son cercanas desde el rodaje de la película sunny. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Web *Twitter *Instagram *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Kang So Ra4.jpg Kang So Ra5.jpg Kang_So_Ra3.jpg Kang So Ra9.jpg Kang So Ra.jpg Kang So Ra2.jpg Kang So Ra6.jpg Kang So Ra7.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Plumactors